1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a light source module capable of having various effects on a line shaped beam using optical patterns on both sides of a light guide layer, and relate to a lighting device having the light source module.
2. Background
A LED (Light Emitting Diode) is an element converting an electrical signal into light using a compound semiconductor. It is advantageous in that a light source using the LED has low power consumption, a high color temperature, a long lifespan, and the like compared to a conventional light source.
Most of existing light source modules using an LED light source or lighting devices having the light source module are devices providing simple point light source illumination or flat illumination and has a limit in generating simple optical images. When an optical image or a line shaped beam with a three-dimensional effect is expressed by an existing light source module or lighting device, the light source module or the lighting device may display such an optical image by disposing a separate mechanical element. However, in this case, it is disadvantageous in that costs of the lighting device is increased, and it is difficult to perform installation or assembly.
As such, in the technical field of the light source module or the lighting device, a demand for a lighting product having convenience in installing, a low cost, and new functions while expressing new optical images has been increasing. However, the demand for such a lighting device has not been satisfied.